Memories from The Sea
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Perpisahan antara Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Leeteuk, Donghae and Kyuhyun. Brothership.


**Tittle : Memories From The Sea**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership and family**

Lautan merupakan perairan yang sangat luas. Semua pulau-pulau di dunia dikelilingi oleh lautan. Didalamnya penuh dengan misteri. Banyak kehidupan dan keajaiban didalam sana yang belum diketahui oleh para manusia. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu semua isi dan seluk-beluknya. Karena di lautan tersebut memiliki banyak kehidupan, dari mulai ikan kecil sampai ikan besar ada didalam sana, maka tak jarang banyak orang yang mencari nafkah disana. Jika cuaca sedang bagus dan cerah pada malam hari, tak ayal banyak penduduk sekitar pantai yang memang rata-rata bermata pencaharian sebagai nelayan, pergi melaut untuk menangkap ikan. Karena memang saat malam waktu yg tepat untuk melaut dan pulang pagi harinya.

Namun tidak untuk malam ini. Nampaknya malam ini para nelayan harus bersabar diam di rumah. Dikarenakan cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, ombaknya begitu tinggi dan arus dalamnya sangat kuat. Banyak kapal yang bersandar di pelabuhan. Tapi tidak dengan satu kapal pesiar ini. Jika lautan tenang, kapal tersebut akan terlihat gagah dan mewah. Untuk diwaktu sekarang, kapal itu nampak terombang-ambing. Kadang posisi kapal tersebut nampak miring dan akan terbalik

"SAENG, DIMANA KAMU?" Terlihat seorang namja berlari diantara hiruk pikuk orang yang hendak menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"HYUNG~" seorang namja kecil berumur 4 atau 5 tahunan terlihat berpegangan pada palang besi. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup oleh air laut serta guyuran air hujan yang deras.

"TETAP DISANA, HYUNG AKAN SEGERA KESANA.." namun belum sempat namja itu sampai ditempat adiknya, sang Dongsaeng sudah terlanjur jatuh akibat tangannya yang licin. Ia pun masuk kedalam laut.

"TIDAKKKKKK~~" teriakan histeris langsung terdengar dari namja tersebut.

**¤¤#¤¤ Memories from the Sea ¤¤#¤¤ **

"Hae-hyung, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita ke Game Center, ne?" Seorang namja sekitar berumur 17 tahunan terlihat sedang menarik tangan namja lainnya.

"Sebentar, Kyu. Hyung ingin membeli ikan dulu. Sebentar, ne." Namja yang disebut Hae atau bernama lengkap Lee Donghae kembali berkutat dengan makhluk air yang ada didepannya.

Melihat keasyikan hyung-nya, Lee Kyuhyun yang biasa dipanggil Kyu atau Kyunnie ini menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kemudian ia berjalan meinggalkan kakaknya yang masih asyik memilah-milah ikan segar.

Setelah ia meninggalkan kakaknya di supermarket, ia bingung akan pergi kemana. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan bau amis disana. Kakinya berjalan tak tentu arah. Rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di game center, sirna begitu saja.

'Uuh.. pusing.' Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kini ia berada disebuah food court yang masih satu kawasan dengan supermarket yang didatangi oleh Kyuhyun dan kakaknya. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi disana yang sebelumnya ia sudah membeli sebuah minuman soda.

"PENCURI! Ya! Kembalikan tasku."

Terlihat seorang namja berumur sekitar 30 tahunan sedang berlari mengejar seorang pencuri. Namun karena pencuri itu berlari terlebih dahulu, namja itu pun ketinggalan jauh.

Kyuhyun yang melihat bahwa si pencuri itu berlari kearahnya, dengan santai ia menjulurkan kakinya. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

**Bruk!**

Si pencuri itu pun terjatuh akibat tersandung kaki Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dengan amarah yang memuncak. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau dari balik jaketnya.

_'Shit!'_ Umpat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa seorang pencuri tidak akan pernah lepas dari senjata tajam.

Si pencuri itu pun mengambil tas yang jatuh. Namun ditahan oleh kaki Kyuhyun. Amarah si pencuri semakin terlihat tatkala ia menusukkan pisaunya kearah perut Kyuhyun, namun refleks Kyuhyun masih cepat. Mata pisau pun tak jadi menembus kulit perut milik namja berumur 17 tahun itu. Tapi dadanya terkena sikut si pencuri.

"Ugh..." namja berambut ikal tersebuh mengerang kesakitan.

"Tsk, ternyata kamu mampu menghindarinya." Konsentrasi Kyuhyun terpecah saat kedua matanya melihat sosok sang kakak yang berlari kearahnya. Melihat kesempatan itu, si pencuri menebaskan pisaunya dan kali ini telak menyayat kulit dadanya.

"Arrrgggghhhh.." rintihan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari lukanya, ia mengambil kursi dan berhasil memukul si pencuri itu ditengkuknya. Alhasil sang pencuri itu pun tak sadarkan diri.

"KYU!" Suara Donghae menggema saat melihat sang adik yang baru saja melumpuhkan pelaku pencurian itu.

"Gwenchana, saeng?" Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk adiknya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah menangkap pencuri itu." Seorang namja berwajah ramah terlihat menghampiri mereka. Senyumannya begitu menghangatkan hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun beserta Donghae terpana karenanya.

"Ugh.. appo..." rintihan kembali keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat rasa sakit kembali terasa.

"Waeyo, Kyu? OMO!" Kedua mata Donghae dan namja itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat darah keluar dari luka yang didapat Kyuhyun. "Aigo.. bagaimana ini.."

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengobati lukanya." Namja tersebut kembali bersuara. "Aku Park JungSoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Kajja kita ke mobil sekarang."

"Apa kamu bisa berjalan, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tidak menggeleng dan mengangguk. Ia masih memegang dadanya yang terluka. Melihat itu Donghae kembali panik. "Hyung akan menggendongmu, tahan sebentar, ne."

"KangIn, tolong kamu urus pencuri ini dan aku akan mengantarkan mereka ke Rumah Sakit." Leeteuk meminta seseorang disampingnya untuk mengurus kehebohan disini.

"Baik, Teuki-hyung."

Kemudian dengan hati-hati, namja yang bernama Donghae itu menggendong Kyuhyun. Sesekali raut wajah Kyuhyun mengernyit saat terasa goyangan pada tubuhnya yang menyebabkan rasa sakit dan perih kembali datang bersamaan.

Saat sampai di parkiran tanpa menunggu lama, mereka pun melajukan kendaraan mewah beroda empat menuju ke pusat pengobatan.

.

.

.

2 jam berlalu. Namun uisa yang menangani Kyuhyun belum muncul juga dari balik pintu IGD. Membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk sedikit cemas dibuatnya.

**Cklek!**

"Apakah kalian keluarganya?" Terlihat seorang uisa yang umurnya masih terlihat muda.

"Ne, aku hyung-nya. Apa Kyunnie baik-baik saja?" Donghae langsung memberikan pertanyaan saat matanya melihat keberadaan sang uisa.

"Tenang saja, luka yang ia dapat tidak terlalu dalam. Namun ia masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif." Uisa yang memiliki nama Jung Yunho tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Saya harus memeriksa pasien yang lainnya, permisi."

Selepas kepergian uisa muda tersebut, keluarlah dua orang perawat yang membawa sebuah blankar. Diatasnya terdapat pasien yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh obat bius.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kamar yang akan dihuni Kyuhyun selama perawatan. Sedangkan Leeteuk akan mengurus administrasinya.

.

.

.

"Uuuh..." sepasang mata mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia membuka kelopak mata miliknya. Ruangan serba putih dan bau khas obat memenuhi ruangan tersebut. _'Pasti Rumah Sakit.'_

Disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Namja tersebut sangat dikenal olehnya, ia adalah Lee Donghae.

"Hyung.. Hae-hyung..." Kyuhyun mencolek-colek tubuh sang kakak. Namun ia tak kunjung bangunnya. "Hyung bangunlah.. jeballllll~"

Namja penyuka ikan itu masih asyik dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"FISHY-HYUNG BANGUN~... awww.. appo..."

"Kyu... Kyunnie.. waeyo saeng..." saat mendengar suara teriakan, sontak ia langsung terbangun. Dan ketika membuka matanya, dilihat dongsaeng-nya sedang meringis kesakitan. "Apa ada yang sakit, Kyu?"

"Aww.. appo.. ishh.. semua gara-gara, hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae.

"Kenapa bangun-bangun kamu malah menyalahkan, hyung?" Donghae tidak terima saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, karena hyung aku jadi kesakitan."

"Bukankah itu salahmu karena sok kuat dan ingin menjadi pahlawan?!" Donghae balik menatap tajam adiknya.

"Itu karena Hae-hyung terlalu lama di Supermarket. Aku kesal dan akhirnya melampiaskan pada pencuri itu.. ish.."

Jika dalam dunia anime, dapat dilihat aliran listrik saat mereka saling menatap tajam. Acara tatap-tatapan antara Hyung dan dongsaeng terputus saat seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian saling bertatapan?" Ternyata yang masuk adalah Leeteuk. Ia langsung memasang ekspresi bingung ketika melihat suasana di ruangan itu begitu menegangkan.

"Nugu?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat kedatangan Leeteuk.

**Plokk!**

"Awww.. appo.. apa-apaan sih, hyung. Itu menyakitkan.." Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakaknya yang kini memasang ekspresi bersalah untuk Leeteuk. Kemudian ia menatap sang adik dengan tajam.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Kyu. Eomma, Appa dan hyung tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar kan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya 'siapa' kan, bukan ingin membunuhnya." Namja kecil itu kembali mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat Donghae ingin semakin memukulnya.

"Dia yang membawamu dan menyelamatkanmu kesini, babbo. Namanya Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk-hyung." Kyuhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Omo, mianhae ahjussi.."

**Plok!**

Kembali Donghae mendaratkan tangannya di kepala Kyuhyun. "Aish, kenapa memukulku lagi sih. Sakit fishy-hyung.."

"Panggil dia 'hyung' bukan ahjussi.."

Dengan muka cemberut, Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Leeteuk. "Mianhae, hyung."

"Anak iniiiiii~" gumam Donghae yang tentu terdengar oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat keakraban dua bersaudara tersebut. "Apa kamu sudah baikkan, Kyu?"

"Lumayan, hyung. Gomawo sudah membawaku kesini." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada namja yang kini masih memasang senyum menawannya.

"Ani, harusnya hyung yang mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Jika kamu tidak menolongku, mungkin tas-ku akan raib dibawa oleh pencuri itu." Leeteuk mendekat dan mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Namja yang kini masih duduk dibangku menengah umum itu mengulas senyum lucunya. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun memasang senyum diwajah tampannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Hae-hyung, palliwa..." terlihat seorang namja yang kini duduk menggantung diranjang Rumah Sakit.

Setelah seminggu menjalani perawatan, akhirnya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang oleh Choi-uisa. Dan Kyuhyun dibuat senang oleh keputusan yang dibuat uisa bermata seperti musang itu.

"Sabarlah, Kyu. Hyung harus merapikan pakaianmu dulu." Donghae memasukkan beberapa barang yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae selama di Rumah Sakit.

"Aish, lambat sekali. Aku bantu.."

"Stop! Tetap diam disana, Kyu. Hyung bisa melakukannya sendiri, janga bergerak banyak. Ingat apa yang dikatakan uisa kan.." melihat kepala adiknya mengangguk, Donghae tersenyum puas.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Seorang namja lain masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Belum, Teuki-hyung. Fishy-hyung sangat lambat, mirip sekali dengan ddangkoma milik Yesung-hyung." Leeteuk tersenyum saat dilihatnya wajah Donghae yang cemberut.

"Kajja kita berangkat, hyung."

"Dan aku ditinggal gitu?!" Sewot Kyuhyun saat kakaknya tidak membantu ia duduk di kursi roda. Malah Leeteuk yang membantunya.

"Hyung lupa, mianhae.." ucap Donghae memukul keningnya disertai dengan senyumnya yang super polos. Membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan sang kakak.

Hari itu Leeteuk yang mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah selama seminggu ia dekat dengan kedua namja itu, Leeteuk merasa sangat nyaman. Keduanya memberi hiburan saat ia merasa stres dengan semua masalah yang datang kepadanya.

Jadilah Leeteuk sering mengunjungi kedua namja bermarga Lee tersebut. Tiap kedatangan Leeteuk, pasti perut Kyuhyun dan Donghae kekenyangan karena diisi penuh oleh makanan yang enak-enak. Namja yang memiliki kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar tersebut juga suka membawakan kaset game terbaru jika datang berkunjung termasuk memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah PSP berwarna hitam.

Tak terasa kini mereka tiba disebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat nyaman dimata ketiganya termasuk Leeteuk yang notabene mempunyai rumah yang elit. Mereka pun masuk kedalam dengan Kyuhyun yang dipapah oleh Leeteuk karena dirinya masih merasa lemas.

Jika sedang diam, ia merasa sehat. Namun jika sudah berjalan bahkan berdiri, ia masih merasa lemas. Makanya ia dibantu oleh seseorang ketika berjalan.

"Maaf hyung rumah kami seperti ini adanya." Donghae tersenyum canggung saat mempersilahkan namja bermarga Park tersebut untuk duduk.

"Gwenchana, Hae-ah. Lalu dimana orangtua kalian? Hyung baru ingat bahwa selama di Rumah Sakit, mereka tidak ada yang datang menjenguk."

"Mereka sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan di laut saat mereka pergi memancing ikan disana.." Seketika Leeteuk menjadi tidak enak.

"Mianhae.."

"Gwenchanayo, hyung."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lurus kaki-kaki meja didepannya. Donghae yang belum menyadari keadaan sang dongsaeng, pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Park muda yang kini sedang menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati suasana tenang dan damai. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa bosan dan membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Rumahmu nyaman, Kyu. Hyung merasa sen..." Leeteuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang aneh. Ia pun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana, Kyu?"

Namja muda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Membuatnya khawatir. Donghae yang melihatnya, langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika mengtahui apa penyebab kondisi aneh adiknya. Tak lama isakkan pun terdengar di ruangan yang serba minimalis tersebut.

"Hikss.. Hikss.."

"Ada apa dengannya, Hae-ah?" Leeteuk semakin panik saat mendengar isakkan namja yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

Namja tampan bermarga Lee itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Uljima, Kyu.. Uljima.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hyung ada disini untuk menemani dan melindungimu.."

"Hhikss.. hikss.. Aku takut, Hyung.. sangat takut.." kedua tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam baju depan Donghae. Seolah ia akan jatuh kebawah.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Namun ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya saat melihat kondisi namja yang kini masih menangis tersedu.

Setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun terisak, mereka mendapati namja itu sudah menutup kedua matanya. Deru napasnya terdengar normal kembali. Ternyata ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Donghae menggendong adiknya hati-hati pada saat akan memindahkannya kedalam kamar. Saat menapaki lantai pun ia berjalan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin menciptakan guncangan kecil yang akan mengganggu tidurnya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada dikamarnya. Tertidur diatas sebuah single bed yang berseprei warna baby blue. Selimut dengan warna yang sama menutupnya sampai sebatas dada.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat kedatangan Donghae di ruang tamu.

"Traumanya muncul kembali, Hyung." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Trauma akan apa kalau boleh hyung mengetahuinya." Namja berambut hitam pendek tersebut tersenyum saat matanya melihat wajah Leeteuk yang penasaran dan tidak enak di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Gwenchana, Teuki-hyung." Donghae meminum teh yang ia sediakan tadi. "Sudah dingin..." gumamnya dalam hati.

Leeteuk masih diam, setia dan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh namja yang kini meletakkan cangkir putih di meja. Donghae berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya lagi dengan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun trauma dengan yang namanya badai dan tengah laut. Dua kali ia hampir terenggut nyawanya disana. Namun Tuhan masih menginginkannya hidup di dunia." Leeteuk cukup terkesiap saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah dua kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya di laut.

"Yang paling parah saat ia bersama Eomma dan Appa padahal saat itu trauma Kyuhyun akan laut sudah hilang. Ketika berangkat hari itu cuacanya begitu cerah, makanya mereka tidak khawatir dan tetap pergi kesana dengan menggunakan perahu yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Appa. Namun tak berapa lama setelah mereka tiba ditempat yang dirasanya cocok, badai datang dan membuat gelombang laut menjadi tinggi. Akhirnya kapal mereka karam diterjang ombak dan menabrak sebuah batu karang disana. Semuanya masuk kedalam laut. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru berumur 13 tahun dan ia tidak bisa berenang, akhirnya ia pun ikut tenggelam dan melihat sendiri saat Eomma juga Appa tertimpa reruntuhan kapal."

"Meskipun begitu, untung kamu dan Kyuhyun selamat." Leeteuk memberi senyuman saat mereka saling menatap.

"Ani." Leeteuk bingung dengan jawaban yang diucapkan oleg Donghae.

"Saat itu aku tidak ikut, hyung. Hanya Eomma, Appa dan Kyuhyun saja yang pergi. Aku sedang ada keperluan ketika kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi."

Leeteuk memandang sedih namja yang ada dihadapannya. Namun pasti apa yang dirasakan Donghae tidak lebih sakit jika dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

"Hyung turut berduka cita, Hae-ah. Maaf Hyung bertanya seperti tadi." Namja penyuka ikan itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah bersalah namja yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Yang penting sekarang aku harus menjadi orang hebat agar bisa melindungi dan menjaga Kyuhyun." Seru Donghae dengan wajah penuh semangat.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae yang polos itu. Membuat ia ingin mengacak rambut berwarna hitam tersebut. Dan alhasil bibir tipis milik Donghae mengerucut lucu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, cepatlah. Nanti kita terlambat." Terlihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi bekerja. Terlihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Ne, hyung." Dibalik pintu itu terdapat seseorang yang dengan santainya memakan sandwhich di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu itu ya. Lihat sekarang jam berapa, kita hampir telat." Donghae nama namja yang berdiri tadi, kini mengomel tidak jelas sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Hampir kan, hyung. Bukan 'sudah'." Namja yang berpakaian casual tersebut berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih bergelut dengan kunci rumahnya.

"Tetap saja telat, pabbo." Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun saat ia berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar gemas dengan sikap sang adik.

"Appo..." rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Dua bulan setelah ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit, kini kesehatan Kyuhyun sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Walaupun luka yang ia dapat kemarin tidak parah, tapi tetap saja berbahaya apalagi tepat didaerah dada.

"Apa Teuki-hyung akan datang hari ini, hyung?"

Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte. Tempatnya cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka, sehinggal tidak perlu berlari untu sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Hyung tidak tahu, Kyu. Mungkin saja nanti malam datangnya.."

Iya, selama dua bulan itu pula Leeteuk mengunjungi bahkan menginap di rumah dua Lee bersaudara itu. Meskipun ia harus melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Seoul menuju Mokpo. Apalagi setelah mendengar tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluarga mereka, terutama Kyuhyun, membuat hati Leeteuk tersentuh dan ingin melindungi mereka berdua mengingat ia hanya sendirian di rumahnya yang besar.

"Kajja kita segera ke Halte, bis-nya sudah datang."

Tanpa merespon ucapan Donghae, Kyuhyun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar ia tidak tertinggal oleh hyung-nya yang hyperaktif tersebut.

.

.

.

"Selama seminggu kedepan kegiatan belajar akan diliburkan karena mengingat gedung kita ini akan dijadikan tempat untuk acara besar dari pemerintah. Maka dari itu kalian akan belajar di rumah dan selama itu kalian harus belajar. Arraso?"

"Ne, arrasoyo seosangnim." Ucap semua anak murid dikelas tersebut. Termasuk Lee Kyuhyun. Kemudian guru itu pergi meninggalkan anak didiknya.

"Kkkk... Akan ada banyak waktu bermain game.." gumam Kyuhyun namun sayangnya didengar oleh sahabatnya. Shim Changmin.

"Mengerikan. Hentikan tertawamu itu, Kyu." Kyuhyun malah menambahkan sedikit evil smirk di wajahnya saat mendengar protesan teman tingginya tersebut. "Belajar, Kyu. Itu yang disuruh oleh Seosangnim. Bukan bermain game."

"Apa kamu lupa dengan kemampuanku ini?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne.. seorang Lee Kyuhyun yang jenius dengan berbagai penghargaan yang didapatnya." Seringaian diwajah pucat Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Membuat Changmin berdecak kesal. "Menyebalkan."

Kini posisi Changmin sepenuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berambut ikal coklat itu mengernyit heran. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mengambil PSP disakunya dan mulai bermain kembali. PSP pemberian Hyung-nya yang baru, Leeteuk.

"Apa kamu tidak ada rencana keluar, Kyunnie?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada, karena liburan kali ini mendadak. Mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi penjaga rumah saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang membuka sebuah kotak makanan. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Changmin-ah?"

"Umm, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Pulau Jaeju."

Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sesekali mereka -tepatnya Changmin- yang membuka obrolan agar suasana diantara mereka tidak terlalu sepi.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang sederhana, terlihat suasana hangat tercipta disalah satu sudur ruangan. Dapat dilihat tiga namja tampan sedang melakukan permainan yang menurut orang lain terlihat bodoh. Mungkin.

"Hae-hyung curang!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Mengalahlah sedikit, Kyu. Daritadi bermain hanya kamu yang belum mendapat hukuman." Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae-hyung' atau lebih tepatnya Donghae protes saat adiknya mengatakan bahwa ia curang.

"Itu karena aku jenius, hyung. Dan kalian berdua tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Masa hanya permainan seperti ini kalian bertengkar." Seorang dari mereka terlihat melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik Lee tersebut. Wajah tampan Leeteuk penuh oleh coretan putih.

Mereka bertiga sedari tadi bermain kartu. Siapa diantara ketiganya yang kalah, maka mereka harus mau menerima hukumannya. Yaitu dicoret wajahnya menggunakan cairan tepung. Kuno memang, namun membuat ketiganya bahagia.

"Hyung akan menyiapkan makan malam, kalian cuci muka dan bantu hyung membereskan kekotoran ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, ia pergi kedapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan malam ini. Mengingat ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam.

"Akulah sang pemenang.. kkkkk..." seru Kyuhyun senang saat permainan mereka berhenti. "Aaah, wajah tampanku takkan kubiarkan dinodai oleh cairan lengket itu."

Donghae yang mendengarnya merengut kesal. Tiba-tiba terlintas rencana jahatnya untuk mengusili sang adik.

"Kyu..." saat itu Kyuhyun sedang membelakangi Donghae dan otomatis ia menoleh.

**Plek!**

Terdengar suatu benda cair nan lengket menempel pada sesuatu. "Hmmph... Hahahaha.. wajahmu lucu sekali, Kyunnie."

Dapat dilihat, wajah Kyuhyun yang putih bersih kini kotor oleh cairan tepung tersebut. Ia terdiam memproses apa yang terjadi.

10%

.

.

.

45%

.

.

.

99%

.

.

.

100%

"Hae-hyung~" terdengar raungan kesal dari arah ruang keluarga. Membuat Leeteuk yang kini masih berkutat didapur hanya tersenyum.

.

.

"Selama seminggu aku libur, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela makan malamnya.

"Mwo?" Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Selama seminggu ini aku libur, hyung."

**Kring! Kring!**

Suara dering telpon terdengar saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Ternyata dering telpon tersebut berasal dari handphone milik Donghae.

"Yeoboseo.."

_/Hae-ya, besok selama 4 hari kedepan kita harus ke pulau Jaeju. Ada acara disana dan kami membutuhkan orang. Apakah kamu bersedia?/_

"Mwo? 4 hari?!" Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Selama itu? Apakah tidak bisa sehari?"

_/Tidak bisa, acaranya selama 4 hari. Bisa atau tidak? Bayarannya lumayan./_

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Jangan tinggalkan aku besok, ne?"

_/Oke, sipp. Sampai jumpa besok./_

**Klik!**

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk. Aish, bagaimana ini." Namja yang memiliki hobi dance itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah. Ceritakanlah."

"Besok, selama 4 hari kedepan aku harus ke Pulau Jaeju." Leeteuk masih menunggu lanjutan perkataan Donghae. "Lalu Kyuhyun bagaimana? Tidak mungkin ia aku tinggalkan sendiri."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya namja tampan tersebut mempunyai solusinya. "Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tinggal bersama hyung saja. Tentunya jika Kyuhyun bersedia."

"Kamu mau, Kyu?" Donghae menatap adiknya.

"Terserah hyung saja." Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang berisi susu coklat.

**Prok!**

"Baiklah, berarti Kyu bersedia tinggal di rumah hyung." Leeteuk tersenyum puas saat usulnya diterima oleh dua namja didepannya.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkanmu, hyung. Dia kan 'agak' manja." Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengirimkan evil stare-nya untuk sang hyung tercinta. Donghae hanya tersenyum polos.

"Aku tidak manja, babbo." Bentak Kyuhyun karena kesal.

"Yayayaya. Lee Kyuhyun tidak manja."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Hae-ah, ini aku Lee Hyukjae." Terdengar suara ketukan pintu disusul oleh suara teriakan seseorang diluar sana.

"Aish, mau apa dia kesini?" Gumam Donghae sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya. Sedangkan Donghae sedang menemui teman sekerjanya yang berada dipintu depan.

"Kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini lagi. Aigoooo..." Donghae kembali menggerutu saat kembali ke ruang makan, membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Perjalanannya dipercepat, besok pagi harus segera tiba disana. Hyung siap-siap dulu."

Donghae kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian masuklah namja lain dari arah pintu depan. Seorang namja yang memiliki perawakan ramping dengan gummy smille terpampang diwajahnya.

"Halo, Teuki-hyung, Kyu.." Eunhyuk nama panggilan namja tersebut, langsung menyapa Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun.

Ia sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan Leeteuk, maka dari itu ia pun kenal dengan sosok seorang Park JungSoo.

"Sudah makan malam, Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk ramah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mencomot salah satu makanan yang ada disana. Sambil menunggu Donghae turun, mereka berbincang-bincang dulu sebentar.

Tak berapa lama, namja yang sangat menyukai makhluk air itu turun dengan sebuah tas ransel dipunggungnya. Sebuah headset putih menyumpal salah satu telinganya. Topi bertengger dikepalanya dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam melekat ditubuh kekarnya.

"Sudah siap?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa tidak ada yang ketinggalan Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada hyung, semuanya sudah siap." Kemudian ia menatap adiknya yang masih berkutat dengan makanan. Kali ini dengan sebuah pisang ditangannya. "Tak apa hyung tinggal, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ah jika bertemu dengan Changmin, bilang padanya jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh."

"Eoh? Changmin kesana juga?"

"Ne, katanya dia mau pergi kesana."

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang terlihak kusut. "Kajja kita berangkat, Hae-ah."

"Hyung, Kyu, kami berangkat dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan." Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Suara mobil terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Suara ban yang melaju lama-lama tidak terdengar. Itu berarti mereka sudah pergi menjauh.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Kyu? Mau menginap disini atau kita langsung saja ke rumah hyung?" Leeteuk membereska piring-piring kotor. Kemudian membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Terserah hyung, aku ikut dengan keputusan hyung saja." Pemuda itu kini terlihat sedang memainkan PSP-nya.

"Kita langsung ke rumah hyung saja, ne." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kajja kamu persiapkan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa."

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang akan dibawanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk membereskan dapur dan ruang tengah yang masi terlihat berantakan akibat ulah dua bocah pemilik rumah ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja kita masuk, Kyu." Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk.

Diluar cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang seakan-akan menusuk tulang bagi siapapun yang berlama-lama diam diluar.

"Masuklah, anggap saja dirumah sendiri." Namja bermarga Park itu meletakkan tas kantor yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sepulang dari kantor, ia langsung meluncur menuju rumah dongsaeng barunya. "Ahjussi, tolong buatkan chocolate panas untuknya dan teh untukku."

Seorang pelayan pria membungkukkan tanda hormat sebelum ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan sang majikan.

"Waeyo, Kyunnie?" Dapat ia lihat, namja muda dihadapannya sedang melihat-lihat dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aniyo. Rumah hyung sungguh besar." Dengan mata berbinar, ia melihat setiap sudut ruangan.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Matanya melihat raut lelah diwajah pucat milik Kyuhyun. "Kajja kita ke kamar yang akan kamu tempati nanti. Sepertinya kamu sudah lelah, Kyu."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Leeteuk. Tentu saja sambil melihat-lihat sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar sementaranya.

"Ah ahjussi, bawa saja minumannya ke kamar yang diatas." Ucap Leeteuk saat ia melihat pelayan yang ia suruh tadi sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ne." Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

Kini mereka sampai didepan pintu bercat putih bersih. Dengan ukiran simple nambuh terlihat sangat indah.

"Ini kamarmu, ayo masuk." Saat pintu dibuka. Dapat dilihat oleh manik coklat Kyuhyun, sebuah kamar yang luas dengan cat yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih.

Tempat tidur berukuran medium dengan sprai putih dan selimut tebal berwarna hitam. Perabotan didominasi warna putih. Sebuah karpet bergambar bak papan catur terbentang didepan televisi.

Sebuah jendela besar berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Disalah satu sudut ruangan terdapat seperangkat komputer. Sedangkan disudut lain terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya ke kamar mandi.

"Luas sekali, hyung." Matanya semakin berbinar saat melihat seonggok benda mati berbentuk komputer dan satu set playstation. Melihat itu Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Masuk dan istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membelai surai coklat milik Kyuhyun. "Nanti setelah coklat panasnya datang, diminum ya kemudian tidur."

"Boleh aku mainkan itu, hyung?" Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah menuju alat-alat bermain games. Tak lupa puppy eyes ia pasang juga.

Senyum Leeteuk semakin melebar. "Ne, tapi besok ya biar bisa main sepuasnya. Sekarang istirahatlah."

"Jeongmal mianhae, Tuan. Ini pesanan Anda." Seseorang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Yang kini berada didalam kamar yang luas itu.

"Eoh sudah datang. Biar aku bawa saja ke meja. Ahjussi boleh istirahat. Gomawo." Setelah membungkuk, namja paruh baya tersebut pergi meninggalkan sang tuan rumah.

"Kajja cuci muka dulu." Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Leeteuk berjalan menuju nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Ia letakkan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas teh dan chocolate panas.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah yang segar. Tetesan air masih nampak di ujung rambutnya yang basah.

"Sini, naiklah." Dapat ia lihat, Leeteuk sedang duduk ditempat tidur. Kemudian ia berjalan kesisi lain dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah terasa lelah. Namun ia sangat ingin bermain games saat ini.

"Minumlah ini agar tubuhmu hangat." Tangan Leeteuk yang besar memberikan segelas chocolate panas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Hyung, aku main sebentar ya?"

"Tidak, Kyu." Leeteuk membawa kepala Kyuhyun kepangkuannya setelah ia meletakkan gelas kosong dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian surai coklat tersebut dibelai secara perlahan oleh tangan Leeteuk. Namja yang terpaut 13 tahun lebih muda dari Leeteuk itu mulai merasa nyaman.

"Besok saja mainnya, bukankah kamu libur kan." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu sampai tertidur."

Belaian dikepala Kyuhyun, terus dilakukan oleh Leeteuk. Sampai tak terasa kelopak mata namja bernama lengkap Lee Kyuhyun tersebut terasa berat dan akhirnya menutup sempurna. Deru napas terdengar normal dan juga teratur.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Leeteuk membenarkan posisi kepala Kyuhyun dari pahanya menjadi diatas bantal. Ia belai lagi surai lembut itu, dan mengecup keningnya dengan teramat lembut.

"Jjaljayo, Kyunnie." Ucap Leeteuk dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Leeteuk. Membuat dua namja tampan itu semakin erat hubungannya. Kyuhyun semakin bersikap manja kepada Leeteuk saat waktu santai ada diantara mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun kembali tidur diatas pangkuan Leeteuk. Rambutnya kembali dimainkan oleh tangan-tangan ramping pemilik rumah besar keluarga Park. Keduanya bercakap-cakap ringan agar tidak mengalami keheningan sepanjang mereka bersama.

"Nanti malam hyung ada acara disebuah hotel. Apa kamu mau ikut, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk disela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Disana pasti banyak orangtua, hyung. Aku malas kesana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP-nya lagi.

"Tidak, Kyu. Hanya acara biasa saja, party kecil-kecilan."

"Terserah hyung saja. Lagipula besok malam, Hae-hyung sudah pulang. Aku ikut denganmu hyung kalau begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap manik kembar milik Leeteuk.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai presdir disebuah perusahaan ternama itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, kamar disebelahmu itu milik siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, tubuh Leeteuk sedikit menegang. Memori akan adiknya yang hilang kembali terbuka.

Dengan senyuman namun mata terlihat sendu, Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan dari adik angkatnya. "Itu milik adikku."

"Lalu adikmu dimana sekarang, hyung? Pasti dia tampan dan baik hati sepertimu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut bahagia. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa namja didepannya sedang bersedih.

"Dia menghilang saat kecelakaan belasan tahun silam." Mendengar jawaban seperti itu keluar dari mulut Leeteuk

"Mianhaeyo, hyungie.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Ayo kita siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Leeteuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukankah acaranya nanti sore kan, hyung?"

"Ne, tapi kita pergi dulu. Keliling-keliling, mau kan Kyu?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun

"Jinja?" Kyuhyun ingin memastikan pendengarannya. Apakah masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Ne, cepat bersiaplah." Mendengar jawaban yang sangat puas, namja berumur 17 tahun tersebut dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap. Ia mengenakan pakaian casualnya mengingat acara kali ini yaitu jalan-jalan.

.

.

"Waaah hyung, ini tempat apa?" Seorang nama tampak sibuk kesana kemari melihat disekelilingnya.

Namja yang paliang tua diantara keduanya hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kepolosan namja muda didepannya.

"Ini salah satu vila hyung yang ada disini. Indah bukan?"

Ternyata mereka berdua adalah Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Bukan ke Mall atau tempat bermain lainnya, Leeteuk melainkan mengajak Kyuhyun kesebuah vila pribadinya yang berada didaerah sana.

"Letaknya lumayan dekat dengan pantai. Udara disini pun sangat segar. Ahhhh~~" kyuhyun mengambil udara segar banyak-banyak. Sungguh membuat paru-parunya terasa lebih segar.

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Ayo hyung ajak ke belakang. Disana pemandangannya lebih indah, Kyu."

Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang vila tersebut. Mereka melewati ruang makan, dapur dan ruang keluarga. Semuanya tampak bersih dan nyaman meskipun lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Dan tentu saja kayu tersebut kayu yang berkualitas tinggi.

"Wuahhhh, indah sekali hyung. Ini sangat menyenangkan." Namja berambut ikal itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Kini mereka ada di taman belakang. Taman yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dengan beberapa bunga yang biasa hidup dicuaca sekitar pantai. Sebuah pohon menjulang dan tumbuh besar didekat pagar beton.

Ternyata vila tersebut dibangun diatas bibir pantai. Namun dibawahnya bukan sebuah jurang dengan banyak batu karang yang tajam dan sering beradu dengan ombak. Namun melainkan sebuah tepian pantai yang tidak terlalu luas dengan pasir putih yang terlihat lembut.

Didekat pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah jalan yang berupa tangga menuju bibir pantai. Sebuah tangga yang dipinggirnya dihiasi dengan tanaman rambat.

Disana pun terdapat sebuah kolam renang kecil yang batasnya sampai ke ujung. Bila kita berenang disana, dari dalam air kita bisa melihat pantai karena bukan tembok yang dibangun diperbatasan ujung kolam melainkan sebuah kaca dengan ketebalan yang sudah diperkirakan agar tidak mudah hancur.

Jika sore tiba, kita bisa leluasa melihat sunset dengan ditemani sebuah teh manis. Saat malam pun, kita bisa menikmati langit malam yang bertabur bintang dihalaman belakang.

"Wuah, keren. Vilamu ini sungguh sangat mengagumkan, Hyung. Keren~~" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya takjub dengan vila milik Leeteuk.

Sedangkan sang pemiliknya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng.

"Tanggapanmu sama dengan adikku yang hilang itu, Kyu. Namun bedanya saat itu ia masih berumur 4 tahun." Leeteuk tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kamu minta maaf, Kyu?"

"Karena aku mengingatkanmu pada dongsaengmu yg hilang, hyung menjadi sedih. Aku minta maaf hyung.. maaf..."

"Ssstt, jangan meminta maaf Kyu. Kamu tidak salah apapun." Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. "Kajja kita kedalam lagi. Hampir waktunya kita berangkat."

Dua namja tampan itu pun beranjak pergi menuju depan rumah. Keduanya bercakap-cakap mengenai keindahan vila milik keluarga Park. Bahkan Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun dan Donghae suatu hari nanti akan diajak menginap disana. Dan rencana itu pun disambut antusias oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia berkata tak sabar untuk menyambut hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

"Ini sebenarnya pesta apa, hyung? Dan pakaian kita terlihat sederhana untuk ukuran sebuah pesta." Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya dan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap namja muda dihadapannya. "Ini memang bukan acara formal, Kyu. Maka dari itu pakaian kita simple dan santai." Tangan besar Leeteuk menggandeng lengan pucat Kyuhyun. "Kajja kita nikmati pestanya."

.

.

Suasana pesta berlangsung lancar. Semuanya saling bercengkrama. Dari membicarakan masalah bisnis sampai kehidupan pribadi sekalipun. Leeteuk sendiri bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia terkenal baik hati dan sopan disemua kalangan. Maka tak heran banyak yang mengenal Park Jungsoo. Seorang pengusaha muda yang mampu menjalankan perusahaan besar peninggalan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan orang-orang dihadapannya itu, kemudian melangkah menjauhi kerumunan itu. Ia berjalan menuju balkon rumah sambil membawa segelas minuman ditangannya. Sesekali ia meminumnya. Mata coklatnya memandang hamparan pantai pasir didepannya.

Hembusan angin malam membuat tubuh kurus itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia lupa membawa jaket karena ia mengira bahwa acara ini akan berlangsung formal meskipun Leeteuk sudah memberi tahu bahwa acaranya tidak resmi. Hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang biasa.

"Sedang apa kamu sendirian disini, Kyunie?"

"Ah hyung, tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa bosan didalam sana. Pembicaraan yang kalian lakukan membuatku pusing."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Tak habis pikir dengan namja disampingnya saat ini. Sungguh polos.

"Memang belum waktunya kamu mengerti akan hal-hal tersebut." Leeteuk menyampirkan blazer yang dipakainya itu ketubuh Kyuhyun. "Pakailah, badanmu sudah mulai menggigil. Hyung tidak ingin kena marah oleh Donghae ketika mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan sakit."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum. "Terimakasih, hyung."

Keduanya memulai pembicaraan lagi. Pembicaraan ringan yang tentu saja bukan mengenai saham atau sebagainya.

_**Pats!**_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu diruangan mewah itu mati. Semuanya terlihat gelap hanya cahaya dari luar saja yang memberi penerangan. Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak saat ini.

"Kalian semua jangan ada yang bergerak."

_'Perampokan.'_ Batin Leeteuk. Keadaan ini sungguh tak baik. Leeteuk mencari cara agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Ia merasa bahw tubuh dalam dekapannya mulai gemetar, bukan disebabkan karena hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuh mereka namun karena ketakutan yang menguasai tubuhnya. 'Jangan takut, Kyu. Hyung akan melindungimu.'

Leeteuk melihat sebuah tangga menuju pantai dibawahnya. Dengar langkah pelan ia membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat berbahaya tersebut.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana? Park Jungsoo?"

Tubuh Leeteuk menegang sesaat. "Seunghyun-ah?"

"Terkejut?" Namja yang berdiri didepan Leeteuk tersenyum sinis. Kemudian seringai terpampang diwajahnya ketika melihat seseorang dibelakang Leeteuk. "Sepertinya adikmu sedang ketakutan, hyung."

"Apa maumu, Seunghyun-ah? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukankah selama ini kamu sering membantu hyung dan juga Kangin dalam semua masalah yang terjadi."

Namja yang dipanggil Seunghyun tertawa kecil. 'Kamu sendiri kenapa bodoh, hyung. Percaya begitu saja pada orang asing tanpa mencari tahu latar belakang orang tersebut."

'Hyung tidak pernah berprasangka buruk terhadap siapapun."

"Maka dari itu kamu mudah sekali dibodohi. Sekarang kemari dan tandatangani surat ini."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pemindahan nama atas seluruh harta dan kekuasaanmu menjadi namaku."

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan semua ini, hanya Kangin-ah yang mengetahui surat-surat berharga ini. Apa jangan-jangan.. kangin-ah dimana sekarang?"

"Hahaha, tak usah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Lebih baik khawatirkan saja nyawamu sendiri dan juga nyawa adikmu itu."

Namja itu mendekat kearah Leeteuk. Namun namja bermarga Park tersebut melangkah mundur menjauhi lelaki berbahaya didepannya. "Dari tadi kamu menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai adikku. Meskipun ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, tapi ia adalah adik dari seorang Lee Donghae."

"Hahaha, kamu memang bodoh. Apa benar kamu ini memiliki hubungan dengan adikmu yang menghilang beberapa tahun silam? Atau mungkin kamu atau dia yang anak angkat?"

Leeteuk menatap namja dihadapannha dengan penuh kemarahan. "Cukup! Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu memang adikku, benar-benar adik kandungku."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak memeriksa Gen nya? Ck, apa kamu sudah melupakan adikmu agar bisa menikmati hartanya sendirian?"

"Bicaramu sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang kau tahu dengan Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangku? Yang mengetahui dia dan Donghae hanya Kangin saja. Sedangkan kamu selalu berada diluar kota."

Seunghyun kembali tertawa. "Aku sudah menyelidiki tentangnya, dan 99,80% DNA kalian sama dia adalah adik kandungmu. Keluarga Lee menemukan ia terdampar di bibir pantai dalam keadaan terluka parah dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Namun ketika ia sadar, ia tidak mengingat identitasnya. Hanya sebuah liontin yang berisi namanya saja yang menjadi petunjuk. Maka dari itu namanya tetal Kyuhyun namun marganya diganti menjadi Lee karena ia diangkat anak oleh keluarga yang menolongnya."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. Sungguh ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan namja didepannya. Antara percaya dan tidak. Jika memang seperti itu ia akan sangat senang dan bahagia bahwa adik satu-satunya masih hidup.

"Apakah aku harus mempercayai semua kata-katamu? Tidak ada bukti yang meyakinkan pernyataanmu barusan."

"Ck, terserah padamu saja. Yang pasti aku sudah memastikan DNA kalian dan pengakuan dari beberapa orang di Rumah Sakit." Seunghyun berjalan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Leeteuk kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun sekarang juga!" Leeteuk berteriak dan hendak menarik Kyuhyun namun urung ia lakukan ketika melihat sebuat benda berkilat tertempel dileher Kyuhyun. "Jangan sakiti dia, lepaskan pisau itu."

"Tentu aku akan melepaskannya jika kamu sudah menandatangani semua berkas itu. Cepat lakukan sekarang jika tidak ingin melihat anak ini terluka."

Namja bermarga Park tersebut mengambil beberapa berkas dan sebuah pulpen. Tangannya akan bergerak memberi tandatangan namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan hyung, pergilah h-hyung. Ukh.."

"Diamlah." Seunghyun semakin mengencangkan keratannya dileher Kyuhyun. "Cepat lakukan sekarang juga."

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Bukankah kehidupanmu sudah lebih dari cukup?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, cepat lakukan saja."

Kedua mata Leeteuk menangkap raut kesakitam dari wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia nampaknya susah mengambil oksigen. Dengan cepat Leeteuk menandatangani semuanya.

"Sudah kulakukan, cepat lepaskan Kyuhyun."

Seunghyun melangkah menuju tempat dimana dokumen-dokumen itu berada sambil menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai melemas. Ketika dokumen sudah ada ditangannya, namja tinggi itu tak juga melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun sekarang juga!"

_**Wuing! Wuing! Wuing!**_

Suara sirine polisi terdengar diatas. Leeteuk bernapas lega, namun kembali menahan napasnya ketika melihat Seunghyun menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun menuju sebuah kapal laut yang ada dibibir pantai.

"Hikss.. Hikss.." Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya. Sekelebat bayangan ketika orangtuanya tewas di laut membuat tenaganya terkuras banyak.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun sekarang juga, Seunghyun!"

"Sepertinya aku akan membawa dia bersamaku sebagai jaminan jika aku tertangkap nanti. Selamat tinggal Park Jungsoo."

Namja yang memiliki rambut cepak itu mulai menyalakan mesin kapal dan meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian dipinggir pantai. Namja yang terkenal ramah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pasir ketika melihat kapal yang membawa Kyuhyun semakin menjauh.

"Hyung!"

Leeteuk menoleh ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dapat ia lihat Kangin dan Donghae berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung dimana Kyuhyunnie? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Jebal katakan dimana adikku berada. Hyung!" Donghae mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk yang terasa lemas.

Kangin yang melihat hal itu segera melepaskan tangan Donghae yang masih mengguncangkan tubuh Leeteuk. "Sudah cukup, Hae-ah. Lihatlah Teuki-hyung, kondisinya sedang tidak baik saat ini."

Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata yang terus menerus menetes tanpa henti. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan anggota keluarga satu-satunga itu. "Jebal, hyung. Katakan dimana adikku berada.."

"Mianhae, Hae-ah. Kyuhyun dibawa oleh Seunghyun untuk dijadikan sandera. Mianhae.."

Tangisan Donghae semakin menjadi. Sesekali ia meremas dan memukul pasir yang terhampar disekitarnya.

Kangin yang saat itu disekap oleh Seunghyun, berhasil meloloskan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera melaporkan hal tersebut kepada polisi bahwa telah terjadi perampokan oleh teman sekerjanya. Dan memberitahukan dimana lokasi yang akan dijadikan tempat penyekapan yaitu tempat dimana Leeteuk akan mengunjungi sebuah acara.

Dan disinilah ia berada, setelah beberapa anggota polisi meringkuh para pelaku diatas, ia langsung mencari atasan sekaligus orang yang dianggap sebagai hyung-nya itu dibawah.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Namja bertubuh tegap itu menyentuh pelan bahu Leeteuk yang masih terduduk diatas pasir.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie.." Leeteuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun sambil tetap melihat kearah laut. Tempat dimana ia terakhir melihat kapal yang membawa namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik atau jika boleh ia menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun memang benar-benar adik kandungnya.

"Selamat malam, Kangin-ssi. Yang diatas sudah kami bereskan, para pelaku akan kami giring ke kantor polisi."

"Sebentar, masih ada korban yang dibawa pelaku menuju tengah laut. Tolong selamatkan dia." Leeteuk menahan kaki polisi yang akan beranjak meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Mwo?! Baiklah kami akan segera melakukan penyelamatam kesana."

Dengan sedikit berlari, tubuh tegap polisi itu naik keatas dan memberitahu seseorang agar segera dikirimkan kapal penyelamat karena masih ada korban yang belum diselamatkan.

"Mwo? Hyung bilang Kyunnie dibawa ke laut oleh penjahat itu? Aish, hyung segera selamatkan Kyunnie. Jika ia tetap disana, ia akan sangat menderita." Donghae mengguncang lagi tubuh Leeteuk. Kali ini kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak. "Hyung ingatkan bahwa Kyunnie trauma dengan laut. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, ia akan menderita dan susah untuk mengambil napas."

"Aish, kita harus kesana." Leeteuk berdiri diikuti oleh Donghae dan Kangin.

"Itu kapal milik Angkatan Laut, ayo kita kesana Hyung."

Ketiganya berlari menuju kapal yang berlabuh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

_**Kyuhyun Place**_

"Ck, kenapa harus mati segala mesinnya." Seunghyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat terdekta, tiba-tiba saja mesin kapal yang ia bawa mati. Kini kapal yang ia dan Kyuhyun tumpangi mengapung ditengah laut.

Kedua matanya melihat sosok namja yang ia jadikan sandera kini tengah meringkuk disudut kapal. Sesekali ia terbatuk dan meringis kesakitan ketika ia ingin mengambil napas.

Seunghyun berjalan mendekat menuju tubuh lemas Kyuhyun.

_**Grap!**_

"Argh, appo.." Kyuhyun meringis ketika rambutnya ditarik oleh tangan Seunghyun.

"Apa kamu takut dengan laut, hum?" Namja yang sudah lama bekerja dengan Leeteuk itu berbicara pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Dulu ditempat seperti inilah kamu berpisah dengan orangtua juga hyung kandungmu. Aku kira kamu sudah mati, tapi ternyata kamu masih hidup."

Sekelebat bayangan mulai bermunculan dikepalanya, membuat ia meringis kesakitan ketika tak ada satupun yang ia ingat. Bayangan itu sungguh asing dan tak bisa ia ingat.

"Ck, rencana appaku ternyata gagal total. Keluargamu selamat dan dan pada akhirnya orangtuaku lah yang mati akibat kecelakaan mobil."

Senghyun menghempaskan jambakan rambut di surai Kyuhyun, beberapa helai rambut tertarik dari kepalanya membuat ringisan anak berumur 17 tahun itu semakin terdengar.

"Kenapa kamu harus muncul lagi sebagai Park Kyuhyun adik dari Park Jungsoo? Sudah bagus jika kamu memang benar-benar mati. Sekarang rencanaku berantakan meskipun semuanya sudah menjadi milikku."

"A-apa yang kamu bicarakan, huh? A-aku tak mengerti. Aku.. Lee.. Kyuhyun, b-bukan Park Kyuhyun."

"Apa kamu benar-benar tak ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam ketika kamu akan berlibur dengan hyungmu menggunakan kapal pesiar? Saat itu bagian mesin kapal rusak dan terjadi badai hebat. Ketika semua orang panik karena guncangan kapal yang diakibatkan oleh gelombang air laut, kamu terjatuh dan termakan gulungan ombak."

Selentingan memori kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Orangtua dan hyungmu sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menemukanmu, meskipun hanya jasadmu saja. Namun sampai saat ini hasilnya nihil. Dan pada akhirnya bagian dari keluarga Park datang dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat-sehat saja."

"H-hentikan.. kumohon hentikan.. appo.." kali ini Kyuhyun yang mencengkram kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dadanya serasa terhimpit beban berat.

Tiba-tiba berbagai cahaya menyoroti kapal yang mereka tumpangi. Terdengar bunyi sirine khas polisi.

"Sial." Seunghyun mengambil sebuah senjata api dan menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kamu sudah kami kepung, menyerahlah dan lepaskan anak itu sekarang juga." Seorang polisi berteriak melalui speaker yang ia bawa.

''Kalian jangan coba-coba mendekat, jika kalian mendekat sedikit saja aku akan meledakkan kepala anak ini saat ini juga." Seunghyun meletakkan moncong senapan ke pelipis Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dan Donghae membulatkan matanya. Mereka sangat khawatir sekarang, namun tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini. Keduanya berdoa agar dongsaeng mereka selalu berada dalam perlindungan.

_**Duak!**_

Kapal yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun menabrak sebuah trumbu karang yang mencuat hampir ke permukaan. Membuat kapal itu bergoyang. Melihat kesempatan itu, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan dirinya dari sekapan namja jahat ini.

Namun sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menjauh, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu memegang bahunya dan mendorong sekuat tenaga kearah sisi kapal. Tak ayal tubuh Kyuhyun menghantam pinggiran kapal yang terbuat dari besi.

"Uhuk.. ukh.." wajah namja muda itu bertambah pucat. Napasnya semakin berat dan susah untuk ia kontrol ditambah dengan guncangan di kapalnya membuat ia beberapa kali merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Kyuhyunnie?!"

Leeteuk dan Donghae berteriak, mereka segera menyuruh nahkoda untuk mendekati kapal adiknya.

"Cepat dekatkan kapal ini." Donghae berteriak bahkan memukul dinding disampingnya.

Ketika kapal sudah semakin mendekat, Donghae, Leeteuk dan juga Kangin segera melompat dan mendarat dengan sukses di kapal yang membawa Kyuhyun. Dapat mereka lihat tubuh Kyuhyun bersandar didinding dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Donghae mendekati tubuh adiknya yang terlihat sangat lemas. "Kyu, Kyunnie gwenchana? Katakan sesuatu pada hyung."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun nampak bergerak, sedikit terbuka dan binar kelegaan terpancar dimatanya. Akhirnya ia melihat orang yang selalu melindunginya. "H-hyung.. Kyu.. t-takut.."

"Jangan takut, Kyu. Hyung ada disini sekarang. Tenang saja ya, disini juga ada Teuki-hyung dan Kangin-hyung."

Kyuhyun meringis saat kepala juga dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Goncangan akibat gelombang laut sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ck, kalian berdua jangan coba-coba mendekatiku. Dan kau, Park Jungsoo." Senghyun mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah Leeteuk. "Berterimakasihlah kepadaku, karena berkatku adikmu Park Kyuhyun sudah kau temukan dalam keadaan hidup. Namun sayang sekali, dia tidak akan bisa menikmati kekayaan orangtuamu dan kasih sayang darimu, karena kamu akan menemui orangtuamu di akhirat sana. Selamat tinggal, Park Jungsoo."

_**Dor!**_

Semuanya menahan napas termasuk Leeteuk. Ia tidak bisa menghindar, karena jika menghindar peluru tersebut akan mengenai Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya menanti timah panas itu menembus kulit tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik tubuhnya tak merasakan luka robek atau tertembus peluru. Padahal dengan jelas ia mendengar suara letusan senjata api.

"Uhuk.."

Matanya membulat ketika sebuah tubuh menghalangi pandangannya. Seorang namja yang memakai blazer yang ia pakai dari rumah. "K-kyu.."

_**Bruk!**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai kapal dalam posisi menyamping. Tampak cairan merah mulai merembes dari bahu kirinya mengotori kemeja dan blazer yang ia pakai.

Saat Seunghyun akan menarik pelatuknya, Kyuhyun sudah bereaksi dengan cepat dan melindungi sang hyung dari timah panas tersebut. Ia mengerahkam kekuatan yang tersiksa untuk bangun dan menggunakan tubuhnya menjadi tameng.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Kangin berhasil membekuk namja yang baru saja menembak Kyuhyun. Dan segera ia serahkan kepada polisi yang mendatanginya.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie, bangun." Leeteuk menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Luka dibahunya memang tidak mengenai organ dalam, namun darah yang keluar cukup banyak disaat kondisi Kyuhyun sedang lemah membuat keadaanya menjadi kritis.

"My angel hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun ketika kesadarannya semakin tipis. "H-hyung, bogoshipoyo."

"Kyu.. Kyunnie, Kyuhyunnie, baby Kyu." Leeteuk sangat senang bahwa namja didepannya benar-benar adiknya yang dulu hilang.

Donghae diam. Jujur saja ia terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa ingatan Kyuhyun akan kembali dan ia semakin tak menyangka bahwa keluarga yang mencari adik angkatnya itu adalah Leeteuk. Dunia begitu sempit atau mungkin rencana sang Pencipta yang begitu indah.

"Hae-hyung jangan menangis.." Kyuhyun menatap kakak angkatnya khawatir. "Mes-meskipun Kyu bukan adik kandungmu, tapi.. ukh.. tapi Kyu tetap menganggapmu kakak dan akan.. ukh, appo.."

"Jangan berbicara dulu, Kyu." Leeteuk menepuk tangan dingin adiknya.

"Akan selalu menyayangimu, hyung.."

"Kamu sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae dengan uraian airmata. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa senyuman Donghae bukan senyuman kelegaan, tapi senyum ketakutan. Sebelum kembali berucap, Kyuhyun tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Pandangannya menggelap, samar ia mendengar teriakan beberapa oranb yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bergegas mendekati namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke salah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar yang berada di Seoul.

Wajah uisa nampak begitu lelah, ia mengerahkan segala kemampuannya ketika menangangi pasien yang sudah diambang kematian bahkan beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangannya. Terlebih lagi pasien tersebut adalah saudaranya sendiri. Ayahnya Yunho merupakan adik dari ayahnya Leeteuk.

Namja tampan bermata sipit itu menghela napasnya. "Ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tenanglah, hyung."

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" Namja bermarga Jung itu menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. "Wae?"

"Ia masih membutuhkan istirahat, lebih baik jangan mengganggunya dulu meskipun aku tau hyung tidak akan mengganggunya."

"Baiklah." Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku yang memang disediakan oleh pihak Rumah Sakit bagi para pembesuk.

"Hyung, namja yang mengantarnu kesini mana? Kenapa hyung sendirian?"

"Dia pulang dulu ke rumahnya, katanya ingin membawa beberapa keperluan Kyuhyun."

Ya Donghae pulang ke rumahnya, ketika sang adik sudah ditangani oleh salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit besar di Korea. Setidaknya ia lega ada yang menemani adiknya -ralat adik angkatnya di Rumah Sakit. Maka dari itu ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dengan tenang.

_**Tiga hari kemudian**_

"Yunho-ah, kenapa sampai hari ini Kyuhyun belum sadar juga?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tetap menggenggam tangan putih adiknya.

Dokter yang bernama Jung Yunho itu menghela napasnya sesaat. "Mungkin ia masih shock, lukanya tidak ada yang berbahaya. Bahkan sesak napasnya pun sudah kami tangani. Berdoa saja hyung, semoga Kyuhyun bisa segera sadar."

Baru sedetik Yunho berhenti berbicara, suara lenguhan terdengar oleh kedua namja yang sedang menunggu disana. Sontak Leeteuk menatap namja yang kini sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"H-hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah terbuka namun masih terlihat kosong dan belum fokus.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun, saeng. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Leeteuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang tidak tertusuk jarum infus.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Kyuhyun baru saja sadar, biarkan ia sebentar saja dulu."

"Teuki-hyung, Yunho-hyung, ini d-dimana?" Mata Kyuhyun menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Ia mencari seseorang, namun belum ia temukan.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun-ah." Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhun. "Apa yang kamu cari, hem?"

"Hae-hyung?"

Leeteuk dan Yunho terdiam. Ekspresi wajah mereka begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"A-apa jangan-jangan Hae-hyung pergi meninggalkanku karena aku sudah mendapatkan ingatanku? Jebal katakan padaku dimana Hae-hyung berada." Matanya sudah tergenangi airmata.

"Donghae, ia tidak ada di rumahnya. Hyung sudah mencari, namun ia tidak ada dimanapun." Leeteuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. "Namun hyung menemukan ini di kamarmu."

Namja pewaris perusahaan Park mengangsurkan sebuah surat kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

"Bacalah nanti setelah Yunho memeriksamu." Leeteuk bangun dan memberi jalan agar Yunho bisa memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

Selama pemeriksaan Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia tidak lagi membuka suaranya, bahkan saat Yunho menyuntikan obat ke lengannya. Keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini membuat Leeteuk begitu khawatir.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika keduanya sudah berada diluar kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Lukanya sudah mulai mengering, paru-parunya pun tidak ada masalah. Mungkin ia terkejut mendengar soal Donghae." Yunho menatap namja yang lebih tua yang ada dihadapannya. "Apa hyung masih belum menemukan dimana Donghae berada?"

"Hyung sudah mencari kemana-mana, tapi tak ada satupun petunjuk mengemai keberadaan Donghae. Apa yang harus hyung katakan mengenai ini pada Kyunnie?" Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namja bermata bak musang itu hanya bisa mengelus pundak saudaranya.

.

.

.

_**At Kyuhyun's Room**_

Seorang namja terlihat sedang memandang kertas digenggamannya. Ia takut dan ragu untuk membaca isinya. Pikiran negatif sudah memenuhi otaknya.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya, dengan perlahan ia buka kertas putih tersebut. Belum-belum matanya sudah berkabut hendak menangis. Ia merindukan hyung ikannya.

_**Hallo, Kyuhyunnie.**_

_**Ah mungkin hyung tidak berhak memanggilmu seperti itu. Hyung harap kamu baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius. Sebenarnya hyung ingin sekali menemanimu dan menunggumu sadar. Namun hyung sadar tempat hyung dimana.**_

_**Hyung dan almarhum kedua orangtua hyung bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk menolongmu. Hyung sungguh senang waktu itu ketika Appa dan Eomma membawamu ke rumah dan mengangkatmu jadi bagian dari keluarga Lee. Hyung sungguh senang luar biasa, akhirnya hyung memiliki seorang dongsaeng, apalagi dongsaeng imut sepertimu. Saking senangnya, hyung memelukmu erat dan terus menciummu. Apakah kamu masih ingat, Kyuhyun-ah, saat itu kamu menangis karena takut olehku.**_

_**Wajah menangismu sangat lucu, hyung sampai gemas dibuatnya. Dan yang paling hyung ingat saat kamu memberikan kado ulangtahun berupa gantungan kunci nemo. Ah, hyung tak kan pernah bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan senang hyung saat itu.**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah, anni, sekali ini saja aku akan memanggilmu seperti dulu.**_

_**Kyuhyunnie, hyung sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandung hyung. Hyung sangat sangat menyayangimu, apa yang hyung takutkan sungguh terjadi saat ini. Tapi hyung lega bahwa yang menjadi keluargamu adalah Leeteuk-hyung, hyung sungguh lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari hyung.**_

_**Belasan tahun kita hidup bersama, saat susah dan senang kita bersama. Bahkan saat hyung kehilangan kedua orangtua hyung, saat yang terpuruk itu ada sosokmu yang membuat hyung semangat hidup lagi. Mungkin awalnya hyung akan susah hidup sendiri, namun hyung pasti akan terbiasa.**_

_**Ah hyung cengeng sekali, seandainya kamu melihat penampilan hyung saat ini pasti kamu akan menertawaiku. Little evil, uri Kyuhyunnie. Namdongsaeng kesayangan hyung. Saranghae.**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

"Andwae.. Andwae.." Kyuhyun mencabut paksa kedua jarum infus yang berisi cairan bening dan darah yang menusuk telapak tangannya. Darah mulai keluar membuat ia meringis.

Ia mulai menurunkan kakinya ke lantai.

_**Cklek!**_

Leeteuk dan Yunho yang masih berada didepan kamar Kyuhyun sontak menengok kebelakang. Dapat keduanya lihat, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menumpukan tangannya pada daun pintu. Darah menetes akibat pencabutan paksa jarum infus.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah?" Leeteuk segera menangkap tubuh adiknya yang limbung. Wajahnya masih sangatlah pucat.

"Hae-hyung, Kyu ingin bertemu Hae-hyung. Lepaskan aku." Namja berumur 17 tahun tersebut mulai memberontak hendak melepaskan pegangan sang kakak.

"Jangan bodoh, Kyu. Lihat kondisimu saat ini, kamu baru saja sadar setelah tiga hari kamu tertidur. Istirahatlah sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia keukeuh ingin keluar dan mencari keberadaan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung benar. Kamu baru saja sadar, biarkanlah tubuhmu istirahat terlebih dahulu. Hyung bantu kedalam, ne." Yunhu bergerak hendak memapah Kyuhyun, namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Biarkan aku pergi."

"JANGAN BODOH, PARK KYUHYUN!" Leeteuk membentak adiknya. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi sang adik, namun melihat kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun membuat ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Ah, Park Kyuhyun ya. Ya aku Park Kyuhyun, bukan Lee Kyuhyun. Hikss.. Hae-hyung, jebal jangan tinggalkan aku. Hikss.. Hae-hyung.."

Tubuh lemah itu pun perlahan merosot dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Leeteuk dan Yunho kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Baringkan ia lagi, hyung. Aku akan memanggil perawat sebentar." Yunho keluar dan memanggil perawat untuk membawakan peralatannya.

.

.

.

_**Deg!**_

_'Kyuhyunnie, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hrung merindukanmu.'_ Seorang namja meneteskan airmatanya ketika kedua retina matanya menangkap figur dua sosok disebuah foto.

Dua orang namja dengan senyuman lebar sambil memegang ikan tangkapan mereka masing-masing. Lee Donghae dan adiknya dulu, Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah." Seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

"Kangin-hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Namja berwajah kekanakan itu terkejut ketika melihat orang kepercayaan Leeteuk ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu, akhirnya pencarianku berhasil. Pulanglah, Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu."

Kedua mata Donghae menyendu, ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke laut. "Ia tak membutuhkanku, hyung. Sudah ada Leeteuk-hyung disana."

"Dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini. Pulanglah."

"Tidak, hyung."

Kangin menghela napasnya. Ia pun menatap punggung namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. "Kyuhyun sudah sadar..."

"Syukurlah.." bibir Donghae melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman kelegaan, namun matanya meneteskan airmata.

"Namun aku baru mendapatkan telpon dari Leeteuk-hyung, bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun kembali memburuk setelah ia membaca suratmu. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan hendak mencarimu. Kini ia kembali ke ruang ICU."

Tubuh namja penyuka ikan itu menegang. Tubuhnya kaku dan pikirannya kosong seketika.

"Kyu, Kyuhyunnie.."

"Hyung akan ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

Kangin melenggang pergi dengan meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap laut dengan nanar. Hatinya kini benar-benar tak tenang.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Seorang namja berbadan tegap masuk kesebuah ruang rawat dimana adik dari atasannya dirawat.

"Kangin-ah, ia masih belun sadar. Menurut Yunho, keadannya sekarang sedang menurun. Hyung benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Hyunh takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan..." Leeteuk semakin erat menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terkulai lemah dengan sebuah pendeteksi detak jantung diujung jarinya.

"Hyung! Hyung jangan pernah sekalipun beranggapan negatif. Kyuhyun-ah pasti akan segera sadar."

"Apa kamu sudah menemukannya?"

Kangin menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada namja yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Leeteuk segera menatap namja yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Tapi dia menolak diajak kesini, dia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

_**Cklek!**_

Seorang namja dengan penampilan kusut masuk keruangan khusus itu. Napasnya nampak tersengal-sengal, keringat sudah membasahi kaos yang ia pakai. Dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju pada seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tak sanggup untuk berjalan, namun melihat orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya tertidur dengan perlengkapan medis tertempel ditubuhnya membuat ia memaksakan kinerja kakinya.

Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya, ia memberi ruang untuk Donghae bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namja yang baru saja masuk memang Lee Donghae. Ketika hatinya semakin cemas, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju stasiun dan berangkat ke Seoul dengan kereta. Ia pun pergi ke Rumah Sakit dengan berlari, ia tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan taksi. Pikirannya saat itu benar-benar kosong.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae menatap sedih adik angkatnya.

Ia berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun. Tangan ini yang selau menggenggam erat tangannya iini terkulai lemah, tak ada tenaga.

"Hyung sudah datang, maaf hyung tak pernah menjengukmu. Sekarang bangunlah, Kyu. Bangunlah.. hikss. Hyung.. hyung minta maaf, hyung, hyung hanya merasa bahwa kamu sudah tidak membutuhkan hyung lagi. Hikss.."

Leeteuk mengusap pundak Donghae guna memberi kekuatan juga ketenangan meskipun dirinya sendiri kini diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Hyung menyayangimu, percayalah Kyu. Hikss.."

"Tenanglah, Hae-ah. Kyunnie tidak apa-apa, ia pasti akan segera bangun. Percayalah."

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan airmata terus menerus mengalir dari pipinya. "Dia tidak bangun, mungkin dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi, hyung. Kyuhyunnie sudah membenciku.. hikss.."

"H-hyung je-jelek.. haahh.."

"KYUNNIE!/KYUHYUNNIE!" seru Leeteuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Be-berisik, hyung./ Jangan berisik." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Yunho bersamaan.

Leeteuk dan Donghae meringis mendapat teguran dari dua orang. Mereka tak sadar bahwa ini ruang khusus dan saking senangnya melihat Kyuhyun sadar tanpa sadar mereka berdua berteriak.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Ia sudah baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tinggal istirahat yang cukup, maka ia akan kembalj sehat."

"Syukurlah." Leeteuk menghela napas lega.

Donghae masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum namun matanya terus mengalirkan liquid bening.

Kyuhyun yang masih diharuskan berbaring hanya menatap Donghae dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Ia ingin marah namun tak bisa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung." Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap. "Hyung tak ingin aku menjadi adikmu lagi?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak terpasang apapun. "Hyung.. hyung masih sangat ingin menjadi hyungmu, tapi.."

"Hyung ingin meninggalkanku lagi?" Mata Kyuhyun menyendu, ia hendak menarik genggaman tangannya, namun segera dierat kembali oleh Donghae.

"Tidak, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang kamu sudah mengetahuk siapa keluargamu sekarang, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung tidak ingin memisahkanmu lagi dengan keluargamu."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu, Hae-ah. Hyung tidak sejahat itu akan memisahkan kalian atau melarang kalian bertemu. Hyung sudah menyiapkam rencana." Leeteuk berdiri disebrang Donghae sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang lembut, tulus dan menenangkan. "Hyung akan memasukkanmu kedalam keluarga Park. Sebagian kecil bentuk terimakasih hyung karena sudah merawat Kyunnie selama ini, terimakasih banyak."

Leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya. Donghae dengam cepat berdiri dan membangunkan namja didepannya agar tidak terus menunduk. "Jangan seperti ini, hyung."

"Hyung, apa yang hyung katakan apakah itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Namja berdimple itu mengangguk pasti. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"YES!" Seru Kyuhyun. Ia bangun tiba-tiba tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang tertusum jarum infus.

"Whoa whoa, jangan bergerak Kyuhyun-ah. Nanti tanganmu terluka lagi." Yunho panik dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Ketiganya memandang Yunho. "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan Yunho-hyung disana?"

"Aish.."

Setelah sebulan persiapan, kini Donghae resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Leeteuk sekarang memiliki dua adik yang harus ia jaga. Donghae kini memiliki seorang kakak dan tetap menjadi kakak bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri tak kehilangan salah satu hyungnya. Ketiganya hidup bersama dengan kebahagian yang selali ada disekeliling mereka.

_**Fin**_

_**Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Kalau ada typo, mohon maaf yah. Ngetiknya di hape. ㈳3 :D**_

_**Dan banyak typo di fict 'Anak Hyung' juga mohon maaf. Ukh, malu abis.**_

_**Hehehe, yg ngucapin 'happy birthday' aku ucapin makasih.**_

_**Buat Mifta Cinya, maaf belum balas PMnya, hehe. Udah dibaca kok lewat email yg masuk. Hehehe.**_

_**Terimakasih banyak.**_


End file.
